fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Tigger Detective part 9 - 'There's Always a Chance, Doctor' /The Reunion
Back Inside the toy shop, Dawson has managed to free himself and is searching for Basil. Dawson: Basil! Basil! He hears the sound of a doll repeatedly saying Mama, and he pushes aside a small boat and drum to find Basil tangled to the doll's pull string, furiously trying to untie himself. Dawson: Basil! Olivia... she's... Basil: Yes! She's gone, Dawson! Confound it! I told you to watch over the girl! He manages to untie the string and falls to the ground, regaining his wind quickly, as well as his bad temper. Basil: Now she's been spirited away by that maniacal little monster. Soon to be in the clutches of the most depraved mind in all of London! I should have known better than to... Basil stops mid-rant and sees Dawson simply standing there, his back turned, and his head hung sadly. Basil: Than to...Um, eh Dawson? Dawson? Basil looks concerned at the damage he has done. He comes to Dawson, smiling''.'' Basil: I say, Dawson, old chap? Dawson sniffles and wipes his face with his handkerchief. Dawson: Oh, ah, poor girl. I should have watched her more closely. Basil ''saddens. Then he tries to smile to cheer him up. ''Basil: (Apologetically) Don't worry, old fellow. It's not... entirely hopeless. Dawson says nothing and Basil's smile fades. Dawson looks towards Basil when the detective placed his hand on his shoulder. Basil: We'll get her back. Dawson: Do-do you think there's a chance? Basil: There's always a chance, Doctor. Basil strikes his match on the nose of a doll to light his pipe.↲Basil: As long as one can think. Basil begins to pace around the room, smoking his pipe, and Dawson sighs, putting his hands in his pockets. A puzzled expression crosses his face as he pulls out the list, reading from it. Dawson: "Get the following: tools, gears..." Basil: What? Dawson: "Girl..." Basil sees the list.↲ Basil: "Get the follo...?" Dawson: "Uni..." Basil snatched the list from Dawson to look at it, and overjoyed at the key piece of evidence. Basil: Dawson, you've done it! This list is precisely what we need. Dawson: What? Basil puts on his deerstalker cap as he rushes to the window.↲''Basil'': Quickly, back to Baker Street! The movie cuts back to Ratigan's lair, where Hiram was working on the robot. He tenses as Ratigan enters the workroom. Ratigan: Ah, Mr. Flaversham. Hiram eyes Ratigan warily as he holds his cape dramatically. Ratigan: Allow me to present...your charming daughter! Ratigan moves his cape to reveal Olivia in Fidget's grasp. Hiram: Olivia! Olivia: Father! Fidget keeps a tight hold on Olivia as she rushes towards Flaversham. Olivia stomps on his foot and runs to her father as Fidget hops up and down in pain. Fidget: Owww! My foot, my only foot! Olivia hugs her lost father and cries. Olivia: Oh Father! (cries) I thought I'd never find you! Hiram: Oh, there, there, there, there, my bairn. I'm all right. Oh, I was so worried about my little girl. Ratigan: Oh, how sweet. He wipes his eyes with his handkerchief.↲''Ratigan'': (cries) Oh, I just love tearful reunions. The rat then grabs the young girl back. Ratigan: Now, come along, my dear. Olivia: Oh please! Please! She reaches out towards Hiram as Fidget takes her away.↲''Olivia'': Father! Hiram: Olivia! Hiram is being restrained by Ratigan and tries to plead with the nefarious mouse.↲Hiram: Oh please, professor! Ratigan: Now, now, Fidget will take good care of her. (Threateningly) That is, as long as we have no further delays! Flaversham fearfully returns to work on the robot. Hiram: Yes, yes, I-I'll finish it. Oh, just don't hurt my daughter. Rattigan stands at the doorway, about to close the door. Ratigan: Remember, it must be ready...tonight! He slams the door. Category:The Great Mouse Detective fanfictions